


there's nothing like it (nothing at all)

by falsegoodnight



Series: this lovesick feeling [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, American College, Basketball Player Harry Styles, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lack of Communication, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Louis, Self-Indulgent, Senior year, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/pseuds/falsegoodnight
Summary: His hands are outstretched on the mattress like he’s reaching out for something, reaching out forHarry.It makes his heart swell, almost bursting with affection and love. He only waits a bit longer before reaching over to turn off the light and pulling Louis to his chest, smiling when the omega immediately sighs in contentment, nuzzling into his skin happily.Tomorrow,he tells himself. Tomorrow, they’ll talk about it.-Or, Harry isn’t ready for things to change, and the end is just the beginning.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: this lovesick feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865068
Comments: 59
Kudos: 523





	there's nothing like it (nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslwt/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Nessa darling! I’m so glad I met you and so lucky to call you my friend! Incredible writer, amazing gif maker, wonderful moodboard creator, impeccable Italian tutor, and the best soul sister a girl could ask for <33 Ti amo cara amica <333 I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I was so conflicted about writing a sequel to this fic but it was so fun to write!! As always, suspend your disbelief. This is very self-indulgent and also contains some inaccuracies about frats and the drafting process, etcetera. Also, the ages of Louis' siblings are intentionally off but that hardly matters. 
> 
> ***Note: as always, this abo includes references to mpreg and Louis having their kids one day! If that's not your thing, keep it in mind!
> 
> Thank you Sarah ([soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz)) for beta-reading this for me and [Alex](https://cowboyharrystan.tumblr.com) for the lovely moodboard!!

There’s only one place Harry feels the most content, and it’s _here._

It’s early in the morning, around three or so. He woke up randomly a few minutes ago, eyes fluttering against the assault of pitch black and ears straining for what roused him. 

Except, all he can hear is the low hum of his floor fan (a necessity in Southern California even in April) and the gentle little breaths paired with occasional soft snuffles of the omega curled up in his arms. _His_ omega.

Yawning quietly, he settles back into the warmth of Louis’ back, tightening his hold around his middle and subconsciously scenting him to make sure he’s safe and untroubled. 

He presses a light kiss on Louis’ nape, lingering for a moment and inhaling the intoxicating aroma of caramel and oranges that’s now almost always blanketed in his own scent. Heady sweetness and citrus seeping into his insides and soothing his inner alpha like it always does. 

There’s not much that could get Harry to leave this spot - maybe if there was an emergency or threat to Louis’ safety, but other than that, nothing. Louis’ cold toes are pressed to his calves, his knees fitting in against Harry’s. He has his arms locked around their favorite spot - the dip of Louis’ waist - and a hand splayed out on the omega’s stomach, feeling it rise and fall with each breath as he sleeps. 

Sometimes he likes to press down slightly and imagine there’s a heartbeat skipping beneath his fingertips - pretends he can feel a _pup._

But while Harry definitely intends on achieving that dream one day (a future filled with a home of their own and pups and Louis’ smiling face, a ring on his finger and Harry’s bite mark on his neck), they’re just seniors with their whole lives ahead of them. There’ll be plenty of time for mating, marriage… and kids. 

They’ve got only a few weeks until graduation, until theses and dissertations are being turned in, classes wrapped up, and job and grad school applications being accepted (and some jobs being _quit_ like Harry’s short stint with the bank - something he’ll always look back on with fond memories for being the reason he and Louis found each other). 

Basketball has already ended. Three weeks ago, Harry and his team played in the Final Four Championships and ultimately came in second. Harry can’t say he’s too upset about it. He’s disappointed, sure, more for his teammates than himself, but they all played well from start to finish, losing by a mere five points. 

At the end of the day, the other team just played _better_ and he just had to accept it. 

He’s incredibly proud of his boys though, having watched them grow and improve, seeing them at their highs and lows, and fully invested in all of their potential careers. On June 25th, he and Niall will be headed for Brooklyn, New York, New York for the 2015 draft and from then, the rest of his life will begin. 

And when that happens, Harry wants Louis to be by his side. 

The only thing is… they haven’t quite talked about it yet, or _at all_. 

By that, Harry means that they haven’t discussed what will happen after graduation and once Harry moves out of his frat house, wistfully handing the reins to the next generation of alpha seniors. They haven’t discussed anything about moving in together beyond vague daydreams and wishful thoughts. They haven’t discussed what will happen if Harry gets drafted by a team on the other side of the country, far from California and their families and friends and everything they’ve ever known. 

They haven’t discussed any of it. 

Harry can’t exactly pin the blame all on Louis- it’s a two way street of them trailing off when the conversation drifts to anything relating to their future, of them being vague and brushing it off. And Harry _knows_ they both want the same thing. To stay together, to _be_ together. 

But it’s the in between that’s undecided. The _how._

How are they going to stay together? What will happen if Harry gets drafted by an east coast team? Could they handle long distance? _Especially_ when they’re both so unbelievably clingy?

After a year and six months together, they’re still so dependent on each other. Harry doesn’t mind it and he doesn’t think Louis minds it. Harry wants to spend the rest of his life with Louis at his side. He just hopes that’s what will happen, a deep ache resting heavy in his stomach and panging whenever the words ‘future’ or ‘happiness’ are thrown around like a basketball. 

He’s so caught up in his own inner turmoil that he misses when Louis shifts in his arms, sighing drowsily as he presses back into Harry’s touch. 

Harry holds him tighter on instinct, guilt bubbling up when Louis cranes his head to the side, sleepy blue eyes blinking at him sluggishly. 

“H? What time issit?” he slurs out, confused. 

“Three,” Harry mumbles sheepishly. He noses into the exposed warm skin of Louis’ shoulder, the neckline of his sleep shirt - one of _Harry’s_ shirts - slipping down. “Sorry, I woke you, baby.”

Louis frowns at him, looking adorable with his hair tousled and a pillow crease indented on his cheek. “You okay, love?” 

“I’m fine,” Harry promises, clearing his throat to block the worries from clawing out. He kisses Louis’ temple, then the top of his head, and his nape again. “Go to sleep, darling. You have a newspaper meeting in the morning.” 

On cue, Louis groans. “Stupid Nick and his stupid scheduling,” he grumbles, nose wrinkling cutely. “Seven in the fucking morning shouldn’t exist, for fuck’s sake.”

If there’s one thing Harry and Louis won’t miss about college, it’s the obnoxious sports section writer and co-editor (Louis being the other co-editor) of the school newspaper. 

“You need to be well-rested for the meeting if you’re going to be able to deal with his bullshit,” Harry says, smiling in amusement when Louis huffs exaggeratedly. It’s the last newspaper meeting of the year before their final end-of-the-year edition comes out and he knows Louis wants it to be nothing short of perfect. 

He noses into Louis’ hair again, letting off soothing pheromones. “I love you,” he murmurs, lips ghosting over Louis’ temple. 

“I love you,” Louis echoes, before nuzzling into the pillow and sighing. 

Harry waits until his omega’s breathing levels out, safe and content in his protection, before he finally lets himself relax. 

It’s a long while before he finally falls asleep. 

-

“Who’s on drinks again?” Liam asks, sounding frazzled and frantic where he stands in the middle of the room, fingers white against the clipboard. 

Harry and Asher exchange grins, before he clears his throat. “Niall’s bringing drinks, Li. Same as when you asked last time. Which was,” he glances down at an imaginary watch on his wrist, “five minutes ago.”

Liam exhales through his nose, eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I just want this to be good,” he says. 

“It will be!” Luke yells, popping his head out from the kitchen. 

“It’s our last party,” Liam says worriedly. “The last hurrah. We can’t fuck this up!”

“When have we ever fucked it up?” asks Henry, who’s stuffing m&ms into his mouth while scrolling his phone. 

“Henry, maybe help us move this bookshelf,” Harry suggests dryly. 

Henry comes over, an apologetic and sheepish look on his face. He grabs hold of the other side of the shelf and they slowly move it away from the wall. 

“Do you see it?” Harry asks, crouching down with Asher and Henry to begin searching through the admittedly unkempt carpet. 

Asher groans. “I’m never going to find it! Mara’s going to be so mad!”

“We’ll find it,” Harry promises, dragging his fingers against the surface and feeling for the gold star earrings the alpha described earlier. 

How he managed to drop them behind the shelves remains a mystery but he’s completely torn up about it, not wanting to disappoint or make his omega mad. 

He doesn’t find earrings but his fingers do brush something _wet_ and he recoils, shuddering. They live in a frat house with about fifty alphas and about thirty others who live off-site but hang around more often than not so he’s very well familiar with unknown substances (or _known_ substances like what he found on his sheets freshman year - gross), but that doesn’t mean he wants to touch them. 

“Bro, they’re not here,” Henry says bluntly. 

Asher groans. “Shut up, Henry,” he grumbles, practically laying on the ground as he scans the carpet. He ends up burying his head in his face, exhaling through his nostrils harshly “She’s going to be so mad.” 

“Buy her new ones,” Henry suggests. 

“Fuck off, Henry!” 

“Guys, chill,” Harry says right as Liam asks, “What about music? Who’s handling music this time?”

“Josh,” Harry tells him, turning back to Asher. “Do you want to keep looking, or?” 

Asher shakes his head glumly. “Henry’s right, they’re not here. I fucking lost them.” 

“Maybe you left them somewhere else?” Ian calls out, popping his head into the room. He cocks his head at Liam. “By the way, someone needs to mop the hallway floor. It’s really sticky.”

“Who’s job is it this week,” Liam says with a sigh. It doesn’t come out like a question, more like a resigned surrender, accepting that he’ll have to track down someone and maybe yell at them. 

Since Liam’s vice president, most of the chores managing goes to him like it did for Harry last year. It’s one thing he definitely doesn’t miss from his time in that position with Tom. And while Liam does tend to get frazzled and stressed, he’s even better at the job than Harry was and he’s incredibly grateful he managed to convince him to accept the role when the boys nominated and elected him this past October. 

Liam and Ian go to check, leaving the three of them alone. 

“You looked everywhere in your room?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Asher says. “Thanks for trying, Harry. And fuck you, Henry.”

“I didn’t even say anything this time,” Henry complains, grabbing his abandoned bag of m&ms. “Anyways, Jessica’s coming over so if you see Jake or Zach, tell them not to come up to our room.” He waggles his eyebrows, leaving with a smirk. 

“Just tell her you lost them, man,” Harry says gently. Asher slumps, ducking his head in defeat. “Why’d you even have them in the first place?”

“She left them here one night and I was going to bring them to her in Stats but I put them down somewhere because Oliver was throwing water balloons -” A few days ago then, Harry nods, “- and then next thing I know, they’re nowhere to be seen.” He groans woefully. “Do you think if I never mention them she’ll forget about it? She asked if she left them here this morning and I said I’d check but… yeah.”

“If there’s one thing I learned with my limited relationship experience it’s that being honest is always the best bet,” Harry says with a grimace. It’s better to know than not know, he’s learned all too well. “Mara loves you, Ash. I doubt she cares more about earrings than you. Plus she knows how easily things get misplaced or stolen here.” 

Asher chuckles at that, a wistful smile on his face. “True.” He sighs, looking around. “Are you going to miss this place?”

“Yes and no,” Harry says honestly. He looks around too, noting the perpetually cluttered coffee table in the room and the burn mark on the curtain from an accident with a lighter earlier this semester and the dent in the wall that appeared after a party in his sophomore year with an origin that remains unknown. 

He doesn’t just see the mess and mistakes though, he sees countless memories of watching TV with the boys or doing homework together. Endless snapshots of different parties and pulling all-nighters or that one time Josh’s mom was in the hospital and they all crowded around the couch and played Scrabble until four am when his dad called and said she was okay. The past four years have been hectic beyond imaginable and he’s despised this house on days where the constant noise and chaos felt like too much, but he can’t imagine not pledging and meeting this group of alphas. Can’t imagine joining this scrappy, aggravating, but fun family. 

“But mostly yes,” he amends. 

“Yeah,” Asher echoes. “I’ll be happy when I can actually keep an iPod for more than a month without it being stolen,” he adds. “Not that you and your locked door can relate.”

“Hey, I lived like that for the first two years,” Harry defends. “We all crawled through hell, Harrington. But now it’s all coming to an end.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Asher says, sounding saddened. “I dunno if I’m ready, to be honest. I’ve been feeling so weird lately and I think it’s because I know it’s all coming to an end and m’not ready. I dunno if any of us are. Guess we don’t really have a choice though.”

Harry stares at the droopy plant on the windowsill. He’s pretty sure Liam bought it as an attempt to cheer up the place and the fact that it’s survived this long is honestly a miracle. He won’t get to see if it continues to last, the days ticking down to finals and his last week at the frat with much too fast. 

“We don’t,” he agrees quietly. 

He doesn’t. 

-

Despite how much he wishes it wasn’t ending, it’s never been up to him. The sun rises and falls every day and it’ll keep doing it for all of eternity. Harry just wants more time. But like always, it passes by insanely fast when he doesn’t want it to, minutes and hours and days slipping away from him until he’s left floundering in the wake, befuddled and confused to where it all went. 

That’s what Harry feels now, staring at the foreboding date on his calendar informing him that finals begin in three days. It’s Friday afternoon and he’s feeling the stress of the impending exams particularly hard today. 

He’s already spent quite a bit of time studying today but he needs a break, weariness settling into his shoulders and a lump in his throat. 

As if sensing his somber mood, his phone dings with a message from Louis: **_save me._ **

Lips quirking up in an amused smile, he types out: **from what, princess?**

A minute passes in which Harry flops onto his bed, scratching at his stomach idly and wondering if Louis would be mad if he asked him to take a picture of his ass so he could jerk off. It’s been a couple of days and he’s itching for some relief. Then: **_the fucked up capitalist society we live in_ **complete with an angry face emoji that makes Harry grin because his omega is so cute. 

**_Studying : < _ **is the next message. 

**On my way to your tower ;)** he sends back. 

Maybe he’ll get actual sex and not just racy pictures (which he already has a collection of, locked up in his safe with his other valuables because God knows he’d never let anyone in this house get a glimpse of them). 

Louis is standing outside of his apartment building when he pulls up to the curb, wearing one of Harry’s shirts, the paper airplane necklace Harry gave him when they first started dating, shorts, and no shoes. Harry frowns at the latter, getting out of the car and heading to him quickly. 

“Baby, you’re going to hurt your feet if you walk around barefoot,” he scolds, opening his arms and letting Louis fall into him, sighing contentedly into his college shirt. 

Harry exhales, feeling a weight lift off his chest with Louis back in his arms. He remembers when he first met Louis and realized how much he affected his inner alpha - how _scary_ it was because he wasn’t looking to get his heart broken again. Now he just savors it. It’s a beautiful thing finding one’s person and he’s so lucky he found his so young. 

“Pick me up if you’re so worried about my feet,” Louis mumbles into his chest. 

“Okay,” Harry says, easily coerced. Louis locks his legs around his waist, burying his face into Harry’s neck. “I love you,” he says because his affection for this omega is ever present and unable to be ignored. 

“I love you too,” Louis murmurs, shifting in his grip as he winds his arms around Harry’s neck. “Take me somewhere, my handsome knight in shining armor.” 

“Thought I was a prince,” Harry says, already turning and walking back to the car. He opens the passenger’s seat and lets Louis down carefully, making sure he’s buckled and safe before closing the door. 

“Knights are more rugged and strong,” Louis says, flicking a stray curl off his forehead. 

“Right,” he says, smiling amusedly. “I am very rugged and strong.” 

Louis closes the door in his face. 

“Brat!” he gasps, laughing out loud in surprise. 

-

“Where are we going?” Louis asks, eyes narrowing as he sees the campus come into view. “I called you to rescue me from studying, not take me to school!”

“Just trust me, darling,” he says in reply. 

He parks in a mostly deserted lot and grabs his keys, ignoring Louis’ exaggerated sigh as he heads around to open the door for him. 

“Maybe I should have called Niall if I wanted to have fun,” he muses, slumping in his seat impatiently. 

Harry chuckles. “We’ll have fun,” he promises, opening the door to the backseat and grabbing a basketball. He grabs Louis’ hand and starts pulling him towards the field. 

Louis goes reluctantly, sliding his slim fingers between Harry’s so they can hold hands properly. Harry squeezes them, walking faster as a familiar building comes into view. 

“Is this some weird alpha thing where you’re going to show off?” Louis asks curiously. “Because I already know you’re a star, babe. You don’t have to prove it to me.”

Harry huffs, shaking his head. “No, baby, that’s not what this is.”

“Can you even get in?” Louis asks. 

“I’m captain,” he says easily, faltering when he realizes that it won’t be true for much longer. He clutches his keys tighter, feeling the familiar outline of the key to the gym against his palm. He remembers when it was given to him last year the day he was chosen as captain, remembers returning it at the end of the year only to have it back the following September when he was chosen again. 

And now, this Monday he’ll be stopping by the Coaches’ office and giving it back for good. 

Clearing his throat and tamping down the sudden distress flaring in his chest, he stops before the door and gets the key out, inserting it clumsily. “No one’s going to be here but us,” he says. 

The door swings open with a familiar creak and Harry finds the light switch, illuminating the large room. Harry pauses a minute to take it all in, years of practices and hard work have culminated on this court and now it’s all over. He swallows, turning to Louis. 

“C’mon,” he says. 

Louis nods, not even asking what they’re doing as Harry tugs him to the center of the room. Maybe he can sense the energy thrumming in Harry’s body, itching to get out. 

Harry lets go of Louis’ hand in favor of dribbling up the court, vision narrowing in on the basket as he shoots, landing a solid layup as the ball sinks into the basket. The ball hits the floor with an echoing thump, rolling away. Harry watches it go, feeling lost. It feels like something is curling around his heart and squeezing, making it hard for him to breathe. 

He goes after the ball finally, fingers pressing into the leather material distractedly.

When he turns around, Louis is standing with his hand in a fist lifted to his mouth as if he’s speaking into a microphone. “Mr. Styles,” he starts, voice brisk and professional like he’s imitating an interviewer, unimpressed stare and all. “How does it feel when you shoot a basket?”

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks, lips twitching. His gloomy mood rises a bit higher just on principle.

“Answer the question,” Louis says, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. He directs his fake microphone towards Harry as he walks closer. 

“How does it feel when I shoot a basket?” Harry repeats, fighting his smile as he does his best to appear blank. “Really good.”

Louis keeps his face deadpan as he says, “There you have it, everyone. Harry Styles says it feels _‘really good’_ when he finally gets it in.”

Harry makes an affronted noise, dropping his ball and lunging for Louis who’s giggling in self-satisfaction. 

He squirms when Harry grabs him, gasping in protest as Harry lifts him off the ground. “Didn’t realize the interviewers were so naughty,” he drawls. 

“Gets you to listen, doesn’t it?” Louis retorts sassily, wiggling his dangling feet. 

Setting him back down, Harry kisses his cheek before going after the basketball again. “How about we play a little?” he asks.

He chuckles when Louis wrinkles his nose.

“You know I can’t do sports,” he pouts.

“Baby, I’m sure that’s not true,” he says, tossing the ball from hand to hand. “At least try for me. Okay? I want to play my favorite sport with my favorite boy.”

Louis rolls his eyes, huffing. “Do your worst,” he decides, flinching when Harry throws him the ball. It hits the ground next to him and they both stare at it. “Well, that was fun,” says Louis, faux-sadly. 

Harry shakes his head, grinning. “Pick it up!” he urges. 

The omega sighs dramatically but does what Harry says, picking it up. Harry gets a bit distracted by the sight of Louis’ slim fingers around the ball and how the space they cover is nothing compared to his own big hands but they’d still fit together perfectly and isn’t that just utter poetry? 

It takes him a second to realize that Louis has thrown it, hands coming up on pure instinct to catch it. “See? That was a great throw, baby,” he says enthusiastically. 

“I can throw a ball, Harry,” Louis says flatly, but he doesn’t protest when Harry bounces it over to him again. 

They pass it back and forth as Harry moves backwards, increasing the distance between them. When he reaches the center circle, he turns to face the hoop. “Come get the ball from me,” he instructs.

“No,” Louis says stubbornly, but he starts moving when Harry does, and suddenly they’re both running. The sound of his shoes and Louis’ bare feet squeaking against the floor and Harry’s laugh when Louis barrels into him and tries to steal the ball echoes in the empty gym. 

Louis kicks him in the shin and he retaliates by grabbing him around the middle and throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Put me down, you big oaf,” Louis giggles, kicking Harry again when he sneakily pats his bum, lingering a bit. 

“Let’s try shooting now,” he says, walking them to the three-pointer line and setting Louis down. He makes a basket and retrieves the ball again, thrusting it to Louis who fumbles before catching it. 

“I’m not good at sports,” Louis reminds him, before throwing. 

It goes wide, hitting the floor with a deafening thump near the sidelines. 

Louis frowns, shooting Harry a pointed look.

Harry just goes after it before passing it to a reluctant Louis. “Keep going, baby,” he insists. He steps in line with Louis, adjusting his stance. “Feet apart like this,” he directs. 

When Louis obliges, he guides him through modifying his posture and shows him how to bend his knees and channel strength when jumping. 

“Now try again,” Harry says, smiling encouragingly. 

With one last suffering sigh, Louis tries again. It’s another airball but it’s much closer than last time. Harry retrieves the ball and they try again. 

The ball drops into the basket on their fourteenth try, no rim, and Harry cheers, pulling Louis into a celebratory hug and spinning them around and around. 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis declares but he holds on tightly, pressing his smile to Harry’s chest. 

They mess around a bit more, trying dirty tactics to steal the ball from each other ranging from tickling and pinching to Louis grabbing his crotch and making him groan. 

An hour passes and Harry feels _light._ Louis is smiling at him, some sweat glimmering on his face and a brightness in his eyes that makes Harry feel accomplished for putting it there. 

He knows they should be getting back for dinner soon but he can’t help but stall when Louis brings it up. He doesn’t want this to end - doesn’t want to lose the brightness or the warm feeling in his heart.

“Want a slam dunk?” he asks instead.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, hands on his hips. Harry could say his eyes weren’t automatically drawn to the omega’s small waist but he’d be a major liar. “If you think I’m tall enough to do that, babe, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

Harry chuckles, grinning widely as he takes a step forward. He passes the ball to Louis who fumbles to catch it, almost slipping from his fingertips before he gets a good grip. “Try,” he says.

The furrow of confusion in Louis’ eyes is prominent but his omega has never been a quitter. He glances at Harry before taking off with the ball, dribbling sloppily but determinedly before he reaches the basket and falters.

However, the hesitation doesn’t last long because Harry’s suddenly right behind him, crouching low and ducking between Louis’ parted legs. He stands up, holding onto the omega’s thighs as he squeaks in surprise. 

“Harry!” he exclaims, voice pitched in shock and maybe a bit of panic. 

“Do it, baby,” Harry says, grinning when Louis complies. He leans forward and Harry keeps him steady as he throws the ball through the basket forcefully. 

It bounces off the floor and Harry crouches down again for Louis to get down safely, not even letting him get both feet on the ground before scooping him up and spinning him around. 

“Louis Tomlinson scores the winning shot for his team at six seconds on the clock,” Harry drones in his faux-announcer voice. “MVP of the year, folks.” 

He stops his spinning when Louis starts giggling, his own grin growing at the lovely sound. His omega is the cutest creature in the world, he’s sure. He pulls Louis to his chest and they sway together, basketball lying forgotten near the mid-court line.

“That was fun,” Louis whispers, pressing his smile to Harry’s shirt. “But I think we’ll stick with _you_ being the basketball star and me being your personal cheerleader.”

“Mm,” Harry grunts, nosing into Louis’ hair and inhaling deeply. “My sexy little cheerleader.”

Louis pokes him in the ribs with sharp nails and Harry squawks in reply. “You’re right, I am the sexiest cheerleader,” he decides. “The best one.”

“The best one,” Harry agrees, peppering kisses all over Louis’ face until the omega pushes him away. “And the whole school is jealous because you’re _mine.”_

“Well, _your_ sexy little cheerleader is hungry,” Louis says, batting his eyelashes. “Takeout?”

“Whatever you want if you’re coming back to the frat with me,” Harry says, still not wanting to let Louis out of his sight.

Louis huffs, but nods, letting Harry tug him into his chest again, exhaling in contentment. “You’re awfully touchy-feely today,” he murmurs into Harry’s shirt. “Well, more so than usual.” 

“Just love you,” he mumbles back. He rests his head over Louis’, squeezing him tighter. “A lot.”

“I love you too,” Louis whispers, before pulling back. “But I’m also hungry.”

Harry chuckles, linking their hands together and grabbing the ball before heading to the door. 

As much as Louis protested, he still lets Harry hoist him up and carry him back to his car after locking up, indulging his clinginess and nuzzling into his chest. 

-

Many of Harry’s frat brothers are studying in the living room when they arrive with full stomachs and smiles on their face. They respond to Harry’s cheery greeting with muted grunts and mumbled hellos. 

Harry can’t exactly blame them - he’d been studying with them earlier and the looming threat of finals really ignites the self-misery. 

However, he is a bit miffed when Louis calls out his own hello and is met by a more enthusiastic set of, “Hey, Lou!”s. 

“I see how it is,” he grumbles, glaring at his brothers who all avert their eyes back to their books. He loves how well his frat brothers get along with his omega but he won’t lie and say it makes him feel threatened sometimes. 

Louis giggles, leaning up to kiss his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Harry intertwines their fingers more effectively, letting Louis lead the way down the hallway to his room.

Right before Louis can open the door, Harry crowds him against the wall and connects their lips, swallowing his surprised gasp and smirking. He immediately falls pliant, lips parting to let Harry’s tongue in. He leans up on his toes to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and pull him in closer. 

“What’s this for?” he mumbles into Harry’s mouth, whining when he sucks on his bottom lip.

“For being pretty,” Harry murmurs, cradling Louis’ face and tilting it where he wants for better access as he licks into his mouth. “And for being mine.” 

He hoists Louis up by his thighs, waiting for Louis to lock his legs around his waist before reaching a hand out to struggle with the doorknob, yanking it open and staggering through as Louis attaches his lips to his neck, sucking lazily. 

Turning on the lights, he groans as the sweet smell of omega slick wafts into his nostrils, cock stirring in his shorts. 

“Wanna - oh, _fuck_!” He hisses in pain, grip tightening on Louis’ legs as he jumps away from the offending sharp corner of his desk. He switches Louis’ weight to one arm while rubbing at his tender hip and scowling. “Who put that there?” he grumbles. 

“You mean there’s another frat president who set up this room?” Louis teases, giggling adorably. 

Harry nips playfully at Louis’ neck in response, smiling when the omega’s cheeks flush pink at the feeling. He sets the omega down on the bed, wasting no time in crawling over him and slotting their lips together. 

Louis wraps his arms around his neck, parting his lips to let Harry lick into his mouth languidly. Small, slim fingers weave through his curls, scratching lightly at his scalp in an almost soothing way. 

He slides his hands under Louis’ shirt, spreading his fingers out on hot skin. He can feel the rise and fall of the omega’s abdomen as he breathes in and out, whimpering softly into Harry’s mouth. 

“So perfect,” he murmurs into Louis’ mouth, continuing to pet down his sides reverently. “My perfect omega. So lovely for me.” 

“Harry,” Louis whines, tugging him closer by the hair. “Knot me.”

“Anything for my perfect omega,” Harry promises, breaking the kiss in favor of pulling Louis’ shirt over his head and revealing inches of smooth, soft skin, practically begging to be marked with his teeth and lips. 

Bent on doing just that, he ducks down and starts working on a bruise below Louis’ collarbone, soothing the sting with his tongue before trailing wet kisses down to his nipples. He pauses to suck on them both, giving each equal attention as he licks and bites and rolls them between his lips. The chain of Louis’ necklace that remains on is cool against his cheek and he doesn’t falter in his ministrations as he winds it around his hand, holding it tight. 

Louis is squirming from the attention, a deep red flush blooming down his neck to his chest as he mewls. “Alpha,” he says brokenly, hissing when Harry bites down again. 

“So sensitive,” Harry murmurs amusedly. He loves it though, loves how just playing with the omega’s nipples is enough for him to turn into a blubbery mess, eyes glassy and dazed and lips bitten and pink. He spends some more time worshipping the buds, holding Louis down when he starts to rut up against his lower stomach. “Be good,” he says warningly, dragging his lips down to Louis’ belly button to give it the love it deserves. 

There’s little he adores more than Louis’ tummy, soft with the slightest bit of pudge that Harry likes to leave hickeys all over. He nuzzles into it for a moment, the smell of caramel and oranges so much thicker here. 

He knows it’s much thicker somewhere else though so he reluctantly pulls away, tugging his own shirt off and then flexing dramatically just to make Louis laugh, cheeks pink and smile wide. 

“Get in me,” Louis urges a second later, running out of patience. 

“Hush, angel,” Harry says, kissing his hip bone before pulling his shorts down. He sucks in a breath when he sees the red lacy material straining over Louis’ small bulge, stained with wetness. “Is that a _thong?”_

“S’what all the sexy cheerleaders are wearing,” Louis rasps, wriggling his hips teasingly. Harry growls quietly, leaning down and sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth roughly. 

“You’re going to ruin me,” he murmurs, already sliding two fingers under the thin band and groaning because he _knows_ Louis’ ass looks utterly sinful in them and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to recover. It’s not like Louis wearing lingerie is anything new for them, but it still throws him off every single time, rendering him into a horny desperate alpha who can only think about his knot and the omega he wants to put it in. 

“The only ruining here should be happening somewhere else,” Louis says back, before grabbing his cock through the fabric and squeezing. 

Harry bucks into it, before grabbing Louis’ hand and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of it. “Someone’s needy today,” he drawls. 

“Are we purposely forgetting the part where you insisted on carrying me to the car?” Louis asks pointedly. 

“Touché,” Harry smiles, before shoving his shorts down. His cock springs out, hard and aching. He grips it with a free hand as he motions for Louis to turn over. 

He does so excruciatingly slow, swaying his hips almost mockingly before flopping onto his front. He braces himself on his forearms, lifting his hips from the bed to show off. 

Harry bites his lip, staring up at the ceiling for a second to gather himself. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Louis huffs, turning to glare at him over his shoulder. “Your luck is gonna run out in the next five seconds if you don’t-”

Growling again, Harry lunges forward and rolls Louis onto his front, sealing their mouths together and tugging at the fabric until it comes off and the omega is completely bare. He does get a bit sidetracked groping Louis’ ass but eventually his own desperation becomes too much to ignore and suddenly he’s easing a finger into Louis’ entrance. 

The glide is smooth and it only takes a little bit before Harry’s easing a second finger in, scissoring them apart and stretching him open. “So wet for me,” he mumbles hoarsely into Louis’ ear, biting his lobe and savoring the way he shivers at the feeling. 

The omega whimpers, a tremor overtaking his body as Harry pushes in deeper, spreading his legs wider as he goes. He adds a third finger in and works on finding Louis’ spot. 

Louis jumps when he gets it, whimpering as he tries to press back into the touch. Harry stops his own movements for a second, entranced by the way Louis whines and squirms, trying to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers but failing because Harry’s holding him still. 

“Harry,” he pleads, eyes fluttering open. His eyelashes are dark and clumped together, irises impossibly blue and enchanting. His hair is tousled, fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat. The necklace is swinging back and forth with his movements, stomach rising and falling as he pants for breath. He’s truly the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen. 

“I’ve got you, Omega,” he whispers, snapping out of it when Louis whines again, mumbling a broken, _“Alpha.”_

He fucks in a few more times before pulling his fingers out, unable to resist licking the slick off of them, chest rumbling at the sweet taste. Later on if Louis lets him, he’s going to eat him out. It’s been too long. 

Okay, it’s only been a few days, but Louis just tastes _so good._

Louis wraps his legs around Harry as he braces himself over him, leaning down to kiss Louis’ nose as he lines up, the blunt head of his cock bumping against Louis’ ass cheeks. Even that small friction feels overwhelming with how desperate he is. 

Pushing in slowly, he groans at the tight warmth. He’s fucked Louis what feels like a million times by this point, sometimes multiple times in a row, but it still feels like the first time each time he bottoms out, the drag so perfect and satisfying. 

“Move,” Louis goads, clenching down experimentally on his cock. 

Unable to argue the sound suggestion, he drops a kiss to Louis’ temple and slowly eases out before ramming back in. 

He starts off slowly even though he doesn’t need to. He’s completely familiar with every twitch of Louis’ body and limbs and every facet of his facial expressions as pleasure overtakes him. He’s got it all memorized, catalogued and interpreted to the point where he’d be able to tell if Louis was in discomfort or extreme bliss based on the movement of his throat alone. Still, he always starts slow just in case. 

When Louis fully relaxes, he takes it as a sign to pick up the pace, hands flat against the mattress as he pushes in and out over and over. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, fingers curling into Harry’s shoulders as he carves out a steady rhythm, hips snapping forward and meeting Louis’ ass with an obscene sound of skin on skin. 

“Feel so good, baby,” he grunts, moving one of his hands from the mattress and pressing three of his fingers between Louis’ parted lips. 

He takes them willingly, suckling around his digits and whining when Harry speeds up. The way his entrance sucks Harry’s cock in so beautifully is something he’ll never be able to get over, groaning low in his throat at the tight, warm drag. 

Louis mewls, going rigid and then slack when Harry hits his prostate. “So full,” he mumbles around Harry’s fingers and Harry’s alpha rumbles in satisfaction. 

“Love it, don’t you? Love being full of me,” he murmurs, maintaining the angle and aiming for it again and again. 

“Yes,” Louis gasps, jolting when Harry finds his spot again. “Wanna be full of you all the time. Full of your fingers, cock - _fuck,_ full of your _pup._ ” 

Harry groans, head tipping back in pleasure. He feels his knot form at the base, swelling as he shoves in deeper and deeper. 

“Fill me up, Alpha,” Louis pleads right as he goes rigid, mewling as he spurts up his chest. Harry doesn’t slow, fucking him through as he spasms and trembles.

He comes on a groan when Louis clenches down weakly, knot catching on his rim and locking them together. Hot cum pulses into Louis’ hole and he purrs in contentment, making grabby hands for Harry until he leans down and slots their lips together. 

“I love you,” he whispers into Louis’ mouth, feeling him smile. “My good boy.”

“I love you,” Louis murmurs back. 

And seriously, how did he get this lucky? To have an omega as wonderful and sweet and lovely as his omega? 

He wraps his arms around Louis’ middle, pulling him impossibly closer. There’s cum pressed between them and they’re both sweaty but Harry’s perfectly content, letting Louis nuzzle into his shoulder as he kisses the top of his head, heart full. 

When his knot finally deflates, he slides out and takes up his favorite spot draped over Louis’ back, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and the nape of his neck as he goes. 

Louis is soft and pliant, leaning back into Harry’s touch and letting out a soft sigh when Harry places his hand flat over his stomach. 

They lay there in silence for a bit. Well, Louis does and Harry _tries_ to. He’s unable to relax though, nostrils flaring with the heady scent of caramel and oranges seeing into his senses. It’s not a surprise when his cock takes interest, especially when he’s pressed up against a warm little body as lovely as his omega’s. 

He shifts restlessly, the movement sliding his cock just perfectly between Louis’ ass cheeks, glide smooth from remaining slick. 

Since he’s not in rut, he won’t be able to knot again so soon, but it doesn’t lessen his arousal any less. He slowly eases a few fingers between Louis’ legs, feeling around his slick rim and slyly trying to sneak them in right as the omega whines, squirming away. 

“Too sore,” he complains. 

Harry presses his smug smile to the nape of Louis’ neck, curling his hand around his hip reassuringly. “Wanna suck me off?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“Mm,” Louis shakes his head, slumping into the mattress. Harry assumes he’s close to drifting off, nearly jumping when the omega rolls over onto his front and parts his legs. He wiggles his ass temptingly. “Knock yourself out,” he slurs, eyes fluttered shut. 

“Huh?” Harry blurts, taken aback.

In response, Louis just gestures to the space between his thighs. “Too sore to let you put it in again,” he murmurs. “And m’tired.” 

Harry may stop breathing for a second, all the blood in his body rushing to his dick as the implications of what Louis is suggesting register in his mind. He fumbles for words. “You’ll let me fuck your thighs?” 

Louis grumbles at his disbelief. “I’m going to fall asleep in less than a minute if you don’t-”

He’s up and straddling the backs of Louis’ knees before he can finish his threat, grabbing a pillow on autopilot and squeezing it under the omega’s hips.

Though sluggish and reluctant, Louis still arches up to present for him, letting Harry position him where he wants. There’s plenty of leftover slick on his ass and around his hole which Harry spreads over the backs of his legs, wanting this to be as painless as possible even when Louis craves the hurt. 

Then Harry’s gripping his own cock, coaxing it to full hardness (an undeniably easy task when he’s got his omega ass up and face down in front of him). He pats Louis’ hip gently. “Stay still,” he says firmly. 

Louis doesn’t respond but he obeys, motionless as Harry lines up, bracing his hands on Louis’ hips as he slowly pushes forward. 

He groans at the first tight drag, the friction of Louis’ thick thighs around his dick overwhelming in the best way possible. Louis makes a small sound, squeezing them closer together and upping the pressure as Harry slides out and then back in. Harry thinks that this is what heaven must feel like, inhaling the smell of caramel and oranges as his hips snap forward unconsciously. 

His hands drift down to Louis’ thighs, grabbing and squeezing at the flesh as he continues thrusting in. His fingers leave imprints where he’s digging in on the tanned skin, reminders of Harry’s touch that’ll last until the morning. 

It ignites something carnal in him - seeing evidence of his teeth, tongue, and touch all over Louis, from the bites scattered along his neck and collarbone to the red marks around his stomach and the eventual bruises along his hips and legs. 

“They’re gonna be all marked up when you’re finished,” Louis murmurs, face smushed into the mattress. He clenches around his cock again as if reproaching him. 

Harry sucks in a breath, the vision of what Louis is referring to burning in the back of his eyelids. His thighs will be pink and covered in hickeys and his cum and the pretty picture it’ll make has him stuttering in his motions before fucking in faster. A low growl rumbles from his chest of its own accord. 

Louis whimpers at the intensified feeling, squeezing his thighs tighter and creating an almost excruciating friction as Harry chases his release. The glide is still smooth but it’s also rough and warm and intense, and Harry goes dizzy with the feeling. 

The heat of his orgasm builds quickly and he slides out from the glorious heat between Louis’ legs in favor of wrapping a hand around his aching cock. He jacks off quickly, muscles going taut as he tips over the edge and paints the omega’s ass and thighs in white. 

Mewling, Louis turns his head to look at Harry under his lashes. His eyes are half-lidded, weighted down by exhaustion and satisfaction. 

“Thank you, love you,” Harry whispers, ducking down to kiss his temple and then his forehead and nose. He waits for Louis’ slurred, “Love you too,” before he gets up and off the bed, heading for the bathroom to get a rag and some lotion. 

His omega is close to dozing off when he returns, making soft snuffling sounds when Harry gently coaxes him into laying down properly. 

He’s careful as he cleans Louis up, not wanting to irritate his newly raw and sensitive skin as he wipes away slick and cum and sweat. Then he applies some lotion, touches fleeting as he spreads it across the backs of his thighs. He presses a kiss to the dimples on the bottom of his spine right before turning him over, still achingly tender and attentive. 

Louis goes easily, eyes still shut as Harry wipes down his front too. He inhales abruptly when Harry drops a kiss to his mating spot, body tensing before relaxing. 

Harry can’t help but kiss it again after that, hoping Louis can tell what he’s trying to convey. That he means it as a promise - a vow. That one day he’ll put a bite mark there and they’ll belong to each other in every way possible. 

But for now, all he does is wipe himself off and then get rid of the rag, sliding into the bed where Louis is now sleeping peacefully, the soft rise and fall of his chest mesmerizing as Harry lays on his side, head propped up on his elbow. 

He never thought he’d be the weirdo watching his lover sleep unawares but he can’t help it, a fond smile curving his lips as Louis scrunches his nose unconsciously, looking like a sweet disgruntled kitten. 

His hands are outstretched on the mattress like he’s reaching out for something, reaching out for _Harry._ It makes his heart swell, almost bursting with affection and love. He only waits a bit longer before reaching over to turn off the light and pulling Louis to his chest, smiling when the omega immediately sighs in contentment, nuzzling into his skin happily. 

_Tomorrow,_ he tells himself. Tomorrow, they’ll talk about it. 

-

Harry is sure he’d start the conversation at breakfast but then Louis asks him if he still wants to come back home that afternoon with him to watch his siblings while his mom and step-dad went to a wedding and he gets distracted. 

It’s Saturday and normally Saturdays are reserved for frat activities but since finals start on Monday, the tradition has paused leaving him free to hang out with Louis and help him. So he tells Louis he definitely still wants to, opening his mouth to ask him if they can talk some other time today right as Niall comes barrelling into the room. 

“Harry, you’ve got to come with me!” he yells, eyes wide. 

“Um, what?” Harry says, taken aback. His hand freezes inches from Louis’ shoulder as the omega turns to see Niall. 

Niall just shakes his head. “You have to come with me!” he urges, sounding panicked. “Like, right now. This is serious.”

“But I’m eating breakfast,” Harry says lamely, glancing at Louis who’s raising his eyebrows at him as if telling him to go. 

“You can go, babe,” Louis says gently. He turns to Niall. “Will you guys be back by 3? We need to leave then.”

“We will,” Niall confirms, before coming over and tapping on the back of Harry’s seat impatiently. “C’mon, Harry, I’m serious.”

“What will you do?” he asks Louis, not wanting to leave Louis all alone at the frat house. 

“I’ll go hang out with Zayn and then meet you back here at 3,” Louis promises, letting Harry grab his hand and kiss the back of it. “Go ahead, babe.” 

“Preferably right now and not tomorrow which is how long it’ll take if you keep being slow,” Niall says impatiently. It’s like he’s practically vibrating with energy and the last thing Harry wants to do is see it explode. 

“What’s going on?” he grumbles, getting up reluctantly. 

“I said we have a bit of a,” Niall pauses to wince, “situation...” 

Harry raises an eyebrow, utterly bewildered and perhaps a tad suspicious, but he lets Niall grab his arm and start pulling him away. He doesn’t actually get very far using only his own strength but Harry relents, looking back over his shoulder at an amused Louis and blowing him a kiss before leaving the room. 

He had no idea to expect when Niall led him to his car and told him to get in, and that confusion only grew as Niall started driving him towards campus, telling him not to question what was going on. A situation was what he said. Harry doesn’t want to deal with any situation, already at wit’s end with a house full of stressed and frazzled frat brothers all panicking about finals. He texted Louis a quick: **if i’m not back in two hours, call the police <3 **before Niall was hounding him out of the car. 

The field where they normally run laps at practice comes into view and Harry starts to get suspicious. “What the fuck is going on?” he asks again, getting momentarily distracted by the buzz of his phone. Louis texted him back. 

**_no <3_ **

Well. Rude. 

Niall just shushes him, which, also rude. 

They reach the bleachers and Harry finally catches sight of the banner being held up by a crowd - a _team_ \- of giddy betas and alphas. 

**THANK YOU CAPTAIN STYLES** is written across the front and suddenly, Harry feels choked up. He punches Niall in the arm, biting his lip. “You bastard,” he murmurs, but his lips are curving up into a grin despite himself. 

His grin grows when they start belting the lyrics to their most popular fight song, voices off-key but undoubtedly enthusiastic as they serenade him. 

They drink beer and toss a ball around and Harry stays longer than two hours but he has a feeling Louis knew all along what was happening. He would have protested his absence more if he hadn’t. 

At ten till three, they get in a big huddle and Harry tells them how proud he is again, knowing this team of hardworking and determined athletes will continue to do well long after he’s gone. He can’t help but wonder who’ll be chosen as captain next year - maybe Seth who’s driven and gets along with all the guys and coaches. Or Gus who slacks off sometimes but he always steps up when he’s needed and even when he’s not. Or Wyatt who’s been awfully quiet all year except until the championships where he helped Harry play mediator when the team was splintering from pressure. 

His opinion was already asked and he gave his best choices, but he also knows that any one of them can be an excellent captain because they all genuinely care about each other and the game. And that’s all that matters. 

Louis is smirking at him when he returns to the frat house, a pleased smile on his face. He’s sitting on the counter drinking a smoothie that looks a lot like the ones Liam were experimenting with earlier that week. “Have fun?”

“How long did you know?” Harry asks, fitting himself between Louis’ legs and wrapping his arms loosely around his middle. He presses a kiss to the omega’s collarbone which is peeking out from his loose shirt. 

“Just yesterday morning,” Louis says, sucking on his straw again. His lips are glistening with some sort of gloss and Harry gets a bit distracting just staring at them, wondering what flavor it is. He finds out a moment later when Louis huffs and puts the drink down, letting Harry kiss him slowly and thoroughly. “We have to leave soon,” he mumbles. 

“Mm,” Harry murmurs, sliding a hand under his shirt and spreading his fingers across warm, smooth skin. The gloss is strawberry flavored and there’s a hint of sour sugar like Louis had been snacking on Sour Patch Kids earlier. He licks into his mouth, searching for more of the taste. 

Louis sighs, lips parting and fingers curling into his shoulders. 

“Gross,” complains a voice, and Harry reluctantly lets Louis pull away, sighing as he turns to see Will wrinkling his nose at them from the doorframe. “No making out in the kitchen please. There are people trying to eat here.” 

“Shut up, Will,” Harry mutters, burying his face in Louis’ neck and inhaling his sweet scent. “And hey, can you tell Liam I’m going to be gone till eleven?” 

“Sure, man,” Will says, opening the messy fridge and rummaging through in search of something. “Where you going?”

“Bakersfield to babysit Lou’s siblings,” Harry explains, smiling when Louis kisses the top of his head, legs still locked around his waist. 

Will sticks his head out of the fridge and rolls his eyes. “You guys are disgustingly domestic,” he says, before returning to his searching. 

“We know,” says Louis dopily, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck like he can’t help himself. 

Harry kisses him again, ignoring Will’s groan. They only have to put up with him and Louis’ pda for a little more than a week after all. 

-

The drive to Bakersfield takes just over two and a half hours, somewhat better than if they had gone later in the evening but still slow while getting out of the city. Harry drives while Louis curates the music and hums along, bare feet kicked up onto the dash. 

There’s a string of beads around his ankle featuring ‘Harry + Louis’ which Louis made when he was going through his crafting phase earlier in the Spring. Harry has a matching one that he tied onto his keyring, proudly displaying it to any and everyone. 

Jay and Dan are just ready to leave when they arrive, kissing them both on the cheek and thanking them once again for making the trip and doing this for them. 

Technically, the elder girls are all fine being by themselves for a few hours at a time. It’s Doris and Ernie they have to watch, just over three years old and eyes wide with mirth and mischief. They rope Louis and him into a game of superheroes that involves Harry lifting them both around so they can “fly” to the rescue. 

Louis nobly volunteers to play the villain though he’s the farthest thing from intimidating with a tiara perched on his head courtesy of Doris’ dress-up chest and eyes crinkling with the strength of his smile, watching as Ernie lectures Harry on how to be a proper superhero. 

They feed the tots dinner at seven and then take them upstairs after telling the girls that their dinner just needs to be heated up whenever they’re hungry. 

Getting Ernie to change into his pajamas is a difficult feat but Harry never backs down from a challenge. In the end, they negotiate Harry reading him and Doris a bedtime story in exchange for getting into his spider-man shorts and shirt set. 

Doris is a lot more agreeable, listening to whatever Louis says and brushing her teeth like a good girl. Louis praises her and sends a triumphant look at Harry.

It’s not a competition or anything, but Harry still urges Ernie to get dressed faster, promising an even longer bedtime story. 

When they’re all settled in their beds, still wide awake and eager for a story, Harry lets them choose which story to read. He does different voices for every character, making the pups giggle but also making Louis giggle, muffling the sound with the back of his hand. 

It feels so domestic is the thing. Harry nearly stumbles over his words when he realizes this could be their future. Sitting with Louis’ side pressed to his while he reads bedtime stories to their pups. 

He gets a bit choked up about it, finishing the story with a flourish. “The end,” rings out in the room, tasting bitter on his tongue. 

_It’s not the end,_ he tells himself. Not when he could have something like this in the future. 

Louis is so good with kids, which doesn’t help. Harry just can’t help but watch him reverently as he tucks Doris in so attentively and then Ernie with just as much care, cooing at them and singing softly to them until their eyes droop and they finally drift off into sweet dreams. He’s a natural and Harry feels dazed just thinking about it. Louis is going to be such a good mother to their pups one day. 

A family of their own. That’s what he wants more than anything. More than he wants to be in the NBA, even. It’s a scary thought but it thrums steadily with truth.

Except, he doesn’t have to choose between them… right? 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Louis murmurs to him an hour later once Jay and Dan have returned and they’re heading to his car for the drive back home. 

“Anytime, baby,” he murmurs back, turning his head to kiss Louis on the cheek. He pointedly does not blurt out _have my children_ and he counts that as a victory. 

(The real win is holding Louis’ hand over the console all the way back to LA.) 

-

Finals pass by sluggishly, like they’re all wading through mud for nine days straight on little sleep and energy. However, it eventually comes to an end and Harry is able to process that he’s almost _done._

That was his last finals season ever and it’s finished. His last finals and in five days, his last graduation. It’s almost incomprehensible, but it’s true. His last week at the frat house and his last post-finals frat party - last frat party all together - and it’s happening tonight. Or, right _now,_ technically.

Deep wistfulness and nostalgia fills him as he surveys the crowded room. A thick cloud of mixed scents hangs over the room, permeating between grinding bodies and sinking into sweaty skin. The music is pulsing through the entire house, no doubt soon to cause noise complaints in the surrounding neighborhood.

But none of them care. It’s the last party of the year and everyone is too many months of sleep deprivation and overwhelming stress past the point of caring. 

He glances at his phone, frowning when he doesn’t see a text. Louis had a shift at 4 today but he should have gotten off at 7 and headed straight to the frat house and been here before the party started. It’s 8:15 and Louis is nowhere to be seen. He hasn’t replied to any of Harry’s concerned texts nor his phone calls.

Harry doesn’t mean to feel so frazzled or panicked - rationally, he knows Louis is probably fine. He’d just like a confirmation is all. He’s barely seen his omega this week, holding him tightly every night before being apart for most of the day. He just wants to hold Louis close and maybe get a bit drunk - on the tequila Liam bought and on his lovely omega. 

It’s the last party of the year and of his entire college career. He shouldn’t be standing around and moping. He had a pre-party drink with the boys and the remaining thrum paired with his worrying is making him feel a bit woozy, everything seeming to blur around him as he heads for the kitchen. 

There’s a bunch of couples making out and a beta passed out on the floor, mouth agape and a drink stained over his front. The drinks table is a mess of cups and napkins trying to soak up any accidental drips or spills. 

Harry ignores it all in favor of pouring himself a glass of tequila in a red solo cup, downing a large gulp of it and savoring the burn as it travels down his throat and sinks into his senses. 

Then he goes and tries to have fun. 

Niall is playing cup pong in the second living room, words slurred and hair damp with sweat as he concentrates on the game. He waves Harry onto his side, informing James that he’s been cut. 

James, busy sucking face with his omega, barely spares them a glance. 

They play against Colin and Fiona, a beta from Harry’s Marketing class. They’re both tipsier than Harry and even though Niall’s a bit of a mess, it all evens out. No one actually ends up winning because Niall inevitably gets distracted by some pretty omega girl and tells Harry he’s got to go talk to her, ditching him without a second thought. Harry just smiles exasperatedly, taking another sip of his drink and relishing the buzz in the back of his mind as he turns back to tell Colin and Fiona the new development. 

However, they’re rather preoccupied snogging heatedly, drinks and game abandoned. Harry blinks at them in shock, before remembering that Colin had groaned about trying to get a certain girl’s attention tonight. 

He doesn’t know if that girl was Fiona or someone else but Colin seems pretty happy either way. 

Harry gets out of there before he sees more than he wants to. He’s definitely feeling pretty disgruntled himself, frowning when he checks his phone again to see nothing - no texts and no calls. 

_Where in the hell is Louis?_

Carter bumps into him, convincing him to come smoke a blunt with him and a few other guys from the frat. It’s been a while since Harry’s smoked thanks to finals and other obligations but he allows himself to do it now, making sure Carter is careful and doesn’t leave any traces where they set up outside. 

He’s pleasantly high by the time he stumbles back into the frat house, almost walking into the door if it weren’t for Liam pulling him back.

“Harry! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Liam says. “Louis is waiting for you up in your room!”

 _Louis._ His entire body seems to slow at the name, relief rising inside him. Louis is okay. Louis is _here._ Upstairs in his bed, waiting for him. 

Clumsily patting Liam on the back, he mumbles a “Thanks, Payne,” before heading for the staircase.

“Whoa there,” Liam says, laughing slightly. “Let’s get you a drink of water first maybe?”

Harry nods. “Good idea, VP,” he says, patting him on the shoulder again. It may have been on the wrong side of too hard because Liam winces, rubbing his shoulder and shooting him a look. 

“Gosh, you’re a mess,” he mutters. 

“Lou was late,” he says before he can catch up with himself. “S’our last party but my baby wasn’t here.”

“He’s here now,” Liam says, curling his fingers around a glass of water. 

Eyeing it carefully, Harry realizes they’re back in the kitchen now. He drinks the water dutifully, wincing at the cold temperature. There’s no immediate effects but he does feel a little more grounded as he walks up the staircase, pleased to find Mara and Asher standing by the landing with their arms around each other and smiling dopily.

Asher catches his eye as he walks past, and an understanding passes between them. 

Harry is still a bit too tipsy to remember the logic for what he’s thinking but he’s still pretty sure that Asher is ready now. 

Or, readier. Readier? 

He knocks on his door firmly, knowing Louis probably locked it like he’s always told him to do whenever he leaves the room. 

It opens a moment later and he inhales the scent he’s been craving all week, automatically reaching out and tugging Louis to his chest. 

“Harry!” he’s saying, words muffled by Harry’s shirt and the ringing in his ears. His hands come up to his chest, fingers curling into Harry’s flannel. “I’m so sorry I was late. My phone died before I could call you but I had to stay for another shift because Holly got into a car accident and wasn’t going to make it.”

“Couldn’t you have borrowed someone else’s phone?” he grunts, backing Louis into the room and closing the door behind them. The sound of partying is still loud but at least muted now. Harry still can’t hear himself think, the ringing growing louder. 

“Gina, my shift partner, didn’t have her phone on her,” he says. “But you’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Harry swallows, mouth opening and closing. “It’s fine,” he says stiffly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Louis pulls back, peering up at him with confused eyes and a small pout. “You’re mad,” he says curiously. “I’m sorry I missed the first half of the party but I’m here now. We can do whatever you want. Dancing? Do you want to go dancing?” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t want to dance,” he murmurs, an ugly feeling crawling up his throat. He walks towards his unmade bed, sitting down rigidly. Louis looks at him from ten feet away, frowning. 

“Why’re you so mad?” he asks worriedly. 

Shaking his head, frustration bubbles up inside him as he struggles to articulate what he’s feeling. He fails, grunting a half-assed, “M’not mad.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Then why are you glaring at me?”

“M’not glaring,” Harry denies, averting his eyes. He doesn’t mean to be glaring anyway. And he’s not mad - just… frustrated. His mind is whirling with _last, last, last._ “It’s the last party,” he grunts. 

“I know,” Louis says, taking a step forward. He’s looking at Harry warily, a look of understanding flashing over his face. “I’m sorry I’m late but I don’t think that’s what’s upsetting you.”

He doesn’t answer, staring at his lap moodily. 

The omega sighs, taking a seat next to him and placing a small hand on his shoulder. His voice is soft as he says, “You promised you’d always talk to me.”

Biting his lip, Harry closes his eyes. He did. He did promise that. Back in junior year when he almost lost Louis because he was a dumbass. “I don’t - I can’t -” He breaks off, frustrated and helpless. 

“You’re upset,” Louis says gently, hand coming up to cup the side of Harry’s face. “Tell me what’s wrong, Alpha.” 

Suddenly, he wants to cry, opening his arms and hugging Louis tight when he leans into it. “I don’t want it to end,” he says roughly. 

“This party or the school year?” Louis murmurs, letting Harry nose into his neck while he scratches lightly at his scalp. 

“All of it,” Harry whispers. “You and me,” he says even quieter. 

Louis stills at that. “What?” 

Harry closes his eyes, embarrassed. 

“What’d you say, H?” Louis repeats slowly. He sounds half in disbelief and half upset, delicate fingers still gentle as they tilt Harry’s head up so their eyes can meet. 

“You’re the love of my life,” Harry blurts. 

Louis looks stunned, mouth dropping open as he blinks rapidly. “What?”

“You’re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continues, heart thundering in his ears. “And I know that sounds so certain but I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

The omega’s eyes bulge at that. “Harry Styles, you better not be proposing-”

“No!” Harry exclaims, wincing when he realized that sounded a bit too horrified. “I mean, I’m not…” He bites his lip. “Not yet.” But he wants to. He wants to one day. He wants to pick out a nice ring and get on his knee and tell Louis how much he loves him. He wants Louis to be his in every way possible. 

“I don’t understand the problem here,” Louis whispers, thumbing over his cheekbone. “You’re the love of my life too.” 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. It’s not like he didn’t know Louis felt so deeply about him as much as Harry did him, because he did - still, a variety of emotions flicker through his heart at once and he exhales through his nose heavily. “What happens after graduation, baby? With us?” 

Louis doesn’t respond, brows furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean - I don’t know what’s going to happen with the drafting process. I could be drafted in state or all the way across the country,” Harry says, swallowing. “And I know you want to get your Masters but I also know you don’t want to leave your family. And I’d never want you to leave them either. But I don’t know how we’ll be able to do long-distance. We’re too clingy - too domestic and I need you with me. Need your scent and your smile and need you in my bed or else I can’t sleep.”

“Harry,” Louis breathes. 

He doesn’t listen, and keeps going. Now that he’s started, it’s like a dam has broken and everything is coming tripping out of his mouth, words running together because he’s still a little tipsy. “I need you with me. God, we barely had enough time with each other this year and last and I can’t have that. I don’t want it to end though. It _can’t_ end. We need more _time.”_

“Harry-”

“And I know we both are familiar with the concept of making time for our relationship and prioritizing each other and if we have to do long-distance, I’d do it in a heartbeat but,” he pauses, breathing harshly and shaking his head. “It’s not enough,” he says forlornly. “I want so much - we both want so much-”

“I want _you,”_ Louis interrupts, cutting Harry’s rambling off. He tilts Harry’s head down further so Harry can see the resolve glittering in his blue eyes. “I want a future with you. I want to be your personal cheerleader at games and to charm all of your friends and I want you to fall asleep in your arms at the end of the day.”

Harry exhales, heart swelling. But Louis isn’t finished. He lets go of Harry and stands up, beginning to pace the room. He still keeps his eyes on Harry as he walks, speaking faster and louder. 

“I want to wake up in your arms every morning. I want a home with you - one with big windows and a nice garden and where every surface has been christened because we’re _both_ needy.” He pauses, taking a deep breath and pausing in his steps. “I want you to bond me. I want you to get down on one knee one day and propose to me. I want to have pups with you.” 

He’s crying now and so is Harry, aching to reach out and break the distance between them but knowing Louis isn’t finished. 

“I want it all,” he says. “Every single bit. I want it all with you. It’s always been either all or nothing for me and you. And I want it to be all.”

“It is all,” Harry says firmly, tripping over himself as he scrambles to let Louis know. “God, Louis, I want all of that too. More than anything.” 

“Then why can’t we? Why can’t we just have it?” Louis pleads, eyelashes clumping together and cheeks glistening. “You’re right - things are going to change and it’s going to be hard but it was hard last year and we figured it out then. Why can’t we have it? We can have it if we take it.” 

“What happens if I get drafted across the country?” Harry blurts. 

Louis looks at him almost exasperatedly, eyes glassy with tears. “There’s grad school on the east coast, babe.”

Harry gapes. “You - but -”

His omega rolls his eyes at him, before ducking his head, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. “Don’t you remember that I applied to a few New England schools?” he murmurs. 

“I thought that was just for the sake of it,” Harry stutters, heart pounding violently in his chest. “You don’t want to leave California.”

“I don’t,” Louis agrees, wiping his eyes gently. “But I don’t want to leave you more. I applied to those schools so I had a backup if you had to move across the country. Because I want to go with you. And even if you don’t end up near one of those schools, then I’ll find one that is and transfer. It’s grad school. There’s some flexibility. And I don’t care which school I end up at as long as I get my degree and stay with you.” 

Still gawking, Harry fumbles for something to say. “Baby, are you serious?” 

“I’m serious,” Louis smiles wetly. He finally returns to the bed, sliding in between Harry’s legs and cradling Harry’s face with small hands, fingers cold against his cheeks. “I want to go wherever you are.”

Unable to respond, Harry stands up and grabs him around the middle, hoisting him up and spinning him around and around until they’re both clinging to each other like they’re never going to let go.

He’s never going to let go.

“I love you,” he can’t stop saying, peppering kisses over Louis’ tearstained and flushed face until he’s shoved off with a huff.

“I love you,” Louis repeats, voice wobbly, “even though you’re an idiot sometimes.” 

Harry huffs but doesn’t dispute it, pure happiness coursing through his bloodstream and swelling in his heart and lungs and mind. It tingles in his fingertips and curls at his toes, taking him over completely.

“It’s you and me,” Louis says, but it comes out a bit like a question. Like he’s not quite sure Harry agrees.

“It’s you and me,” he says back, before pulling his omega into a kiss. “Always.” It’s mumbled into Louis’ lips. A wish. A dream. A promise. He drags his lips away reluctantly after a bit, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple and cheek before resting his forehead against his. “Do you want to go back down, baby? What do you want to do? I’m sorry for being a knothead.”

Louis shakes his head. “Don’t want to go back to the party,” he mumbles, nose bumping Harry’s. 

Harry smirks, nipping at the omega’s earlobe. “We don’t have to go back,” he says, hands sliding down to Louis’ ass and grabbing two handfuls of beautiful flesh. “Much more fun things to do up here anyway,” he hums. 

“No, I -” Louis whimpers when Harry leans down and starts sucking at his pulse. “Wait, Harry.”

“Hm?” Harry asks, hearing the pleading in his tone. “Are you okay, baby?”

“I want you to-” He breaks off, biting his lip frustratedly. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Omega,” he murmurs, mirroring Louis’ words from earlier while cradling his face tenderly. He thumbs over the arch of his cheekbone, forever in awe of how beautiful he is. 

“I want you to bond me,” Louis whispers softly but urgently. 

Harry’s heart stops for a second. “Say it again,” he breathes, wonder in his tone. 

“I want you to bond me,” Louis repeats, blushing as he nuzzles into Harry’s chest shyly.

“Tonight?” Harry asks, insides burning with love and desire. “Are you sure?”

“It’s you and me,” is all Louis says back, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers tightly. He looks at Harry from under his sinfully long eyelashes, eyes filled with love and no hints of hesitation.

“You and me,” he echoes, squeezing Louis’ hand before ducking down and kissing him softly on the lips. He hesitates for only a moment before pressing his lips to Louis’ bonding spot, feeling the omega shiver at the sensitive touch. “Okay,” he exhales. 

“Okay,” Louis says, turning his head and connecting their lips again. He pulls their linked hands to his back, dragging them down to his ass before guiding Harry’s fingers against the waistband of his shorts impatiently. 

Harry takes the hint, biting down on Louis’ bottom lip until he lets him in, licking in slowly but deliberately. He slides his hands under Louis’ underwear, squeezing and kneading at his cheeks until he whimpers, pushing back into it. 

Louis tugs at his shirt desperately and Harry detaches his mouth for a second to take it off and then Louis’, leaving them both shirtless as Harry starts sucking a love bite onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

The omega shudders, fingers digging into the muscles of Harry’s bare shoulders helplessly as Harry works his way across his neck, leaving a path of blooming red and purple in his wake. “Harry,” he whines. 

“My lovely omega,” Harry murmurs into his throat, finally pulling his shorts and underwear down, leaving him bare to the room. He reaches around and engulfs Louis’ small prick in his hand, rubbing at the leaking tip teasingly and holding Louis steady as he bucks into it. 

Careful, he backs Louis toward the bed until he’s falling back and Harry’s sliding an arm around his waist to brace him, dragging his lips down his chest and feeling him quiver at the fleeting touches. 

Harry takes his time worshipping every part of Louis’ body, from the tips of his fingers which he presses kisses to, all the way to the delicate bones of his ankles which he wraps his hands around loosely, encompassing the entire circumference with ease. He presses kisses up the delicate curve of his calves and nips at the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

A kiss gets pressed to his small pink cock, tongue darting out for a taste because Louis really is sweet all over. He spends some time sucking and biting at the soft pudge of his hips and stomach, blowing a raspberry in his belly-button to hear the giggle it elicits and the way Louis squirms with the feeling. 

Quite a few kisses get peppered over the omega’s face, special attention to his rosy cheeks and button nose, before he’s licking into his mouth again, swallowing his sigh of contentment. 

He wants Louis to feel him everywhere tonight, the phantoms of his fingers even lingering till morning where all they’d have is memories. He wants Louis to remember every part of it, vividly enough that he can see it in his dreams and during the day when he glances at the mirror and sees the bite mark _Harry_ put there. 

The party and everyone else is forgotten as Louis lets out a sweet whimper, releasing a stream of slick onto the sheets below. His entire body shudders with it, a flush blossoming down his neck and chest. 

Nostrils flaring, Harry groans at the intoxicating scent. So fucking sweet and amazing. 

He carefully spreads Louis’ legs, exposing the pink pucker of his hole, glistening with slick and begging to be filled up. It’s pure instinct as he leans in and licks a stripe over his rim, oranges and caramel melting onto his tongue. 

Louis jolts at the touch, whining as Harry dives back in for another taste. Nothing gets him more worked up than rimming and Harry always gets way too into it, sucking at his rim and teasing him with brief flicks of his tongue until Louis is shaking and pleading for more. 

Sliding his arms under Louis’ knees and hitching them up higher for better access, he finally dips his tongue in past the ring of muscle, feeling Louis keen at the intrusion. 

He laps at his hole with fervor, slick smearing across his lips and chin as he presses even deeper. Louis whines, thighs quivering against Harry’s arm. He just holds him still, not allowing him to squirm away as he wriggles his tongue in further. 

“So wet,” he mumbles, trying his best to lick all of it up but failing because there’s just _so much._ Louis is letting out a steady stream of whimpers and gasps, his entire body moving and writhing against the sheets desperately.

His jaw starts aching after a bit but he doesn’t let up - wants to make Louis come solely on his tongue. He’s already pressing back onto into it like he’s trying to fuck himself and Harry pauses his ministrations for a moment even though it’s uncomfortable, waiting for the omega to get frustrated before diving back in with renewed vigor. 

All day, he thinks. He could do this all day. It’d still not be enough, sore jaw be damned. 

Harry is completely immersed in the scent of oranges and caramel, heady and thick, sinking into his senses and making his alpha rumble and his cock twitch. He feels dizzy with it, adrenaline and desire pumping through his veins as he presses a single finger alongside his tongue, pushing Louis over the edge instantly. 

He comes with a strangled sound, a tremor wracking through his body and head tipping back on a gasp. His cheers are wet and hot, long eyelashes dark and casting shadows on his cheeks, lips parted and bitten. Harry pets his sides soothingly, pressing kisses up his chest and helping him through it. 

“Good boy,” he praises, voice gritty as he speaks against Louis’ ear. “So good for me, sweetheart. So good.” 

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, hands flat against his chest. His fingers are still trembling from the aftershocks, pressing flatter against Harry’s abdomen like he’s using him to ground himself.

“I’m here, pup,” Harry whispers, placing one of his own big hands over both of Louis’ and stopping the shakes. His other hand comes up to cradle the side of Louis’ face, thumb brushing over his heated cheek reassuringly. “Take your time, baby.”

Louis pants unevenly, trying to catch his breath and calm down. Harry breathes deeply himself, letting Louis mimic the pattern of his inhales and exhales via the rise and fall of his stomach. 

“That’s it,” Harry murmurs, nosing into his neck. “Do you still want to-”

“Yes,” Louis breathes immediately, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Just - kiss me a little first, yeah? I’m too nervous.”

“Nothin’ to be nervous about. ‘S you and me,” Harry whispers, but acquiesces anyway. Louis is completely pliant as he leads the kiss, licking into his mouth and cradling his face, hands spanning from his chin almost to the top of his head. 

The omega sighs into his mouth, body falling slack underneath him as all the tension seeps out from his limbs. 

In effort to keep it that way, Harry is gentle as he slides a finger between his legs, keeping their lips attached as he pushes it in. The glide is eased by slick and the loosening he did with his tongue earlier and it doesn’t take long to sink it entirely and start working him open. 

A second finger follows the first and Louis jerks, cock slowly fattening up between their stomachs. He whines as Harry scissors them, teeth knocking into Harry’s accidentally. 

Harry breaks the kiss, mouthing down his neck to his bonding spot and licking over it, a low growl slipping from his lips at the knowledge that it’ll be marked within the next hour. 

Louis starts squirming when he slides in a third finger, letting out strained little puffs of air against Harry’s hair as he shifts restlessly against his digits. “Alpha,” he pleads. 

Kissing the sensitive skin beneath his ear, Harry coos at him. “I love you,” he says softly, grabbing one of the hands Louis has curled into the sheets, gripping tightly, and intertwining it with his own. “I love you so much, angel.”

“Love you… too,” Louis rasps, eyes fluttering shut and body going rigid when Harry finds his sweet spot. 

Once Harry’s deemed him ready, he slides all three fingers out, wiping them on the sheets absently before fitting between Louis’ legs, waiting for them to wrap around them like always. He connects their lips again, feeling his heart pulse with love and emotion as he fumbles for Louis’ other hand. 

He’s holding both of Louis’ hands in his own when he finally eases in, pressing his lips to the back of his right one when he whines at the feeling, overwhelmed. 

After giving him plenty of time to adjust (featuring plenty of kisses pressed to Louis’ inner wrists and fingers), Harry carefully pulls out again. He squeezes Louis’ hands in reassurance as he builds up a rhythm, hips meeting Louis’ ass on every thrust with an obscene sound. 

A loud thud against the door cuts through the air but Harry doesn’t falter and neither does Louis, both used to the unexpected when it comes to fucking during a party. 

Louis is cradling his cock like a vice, tight and warm and perfect in every way. And the sounds spilling from his lovely lips are heavenly, and he wants to bottle them all up to keep. 

It urges him on too, already feeling the beginnings of a knot forming at his base. He can’t help it - he’s got his dick in the prettiest omega in the world and tequila still running through his system, coaxing him to his release much faster. 

However, he always wants Louis to come first. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his small prick, stroking slowly but deliberately as Louis jerks, conflicted on whether to buck up into it or press back onto his cock. 

“Come for me, pup,” Harry murmurs, breaking their kiss in favor of sticking three fingers into his mouth. Louis gags around them, throat constricting as Harry presses them down deeper. 

He shoves in and hits Louis’ prostate, making him gasp and choke on Harry’s fingers, limbs stuttering as he comes with a strangled sound. 

“Beautiful. My beautiful omega,” Harry praises, sliding his fingers out. Some saliva dribbles down onto Louis’ chin and he ducks down and licks it up, reduced to his most carnal instincts as he slams in harder and harder, knot swelling bigger and bigger.

Louis mewls, baring his neck and exposing his bonding spot. The skin is soft and glimmering with sweat - _fuck,_ it’s going to look so pretty with Harry’s mark on it. He leans in, preparing himself as his knot catches on Louis’ rim and locks in. 

“I love you,” Louis breathes, eyes fluttering shut. “Make me yours.” 

Harry leans down and sinks his teeth into Louis’ mating spot with a low growl. He holds it as the world comes into focus for the first time ever and the link between them solidifies, pulsing and beating like a living creature. 

And in that moment, time doesn’t exist. 

There is no end or beginning - just him and Louis. 

It takes a while for Harry to process, staring at the blood speckling Louis’ skin and feeling irrationally worried even though he knew he’d be breaking skin. He just hoped it didn’t hurt too much. 

Curling his arms around Louis’ waist, he rolls them over carefully so Louis is laying on his chest, body lax and eyes shut. He’s still breathing though, pulse steady and strong when Harry presses a thumb to it just in case. 

He rests his chin on Louis’ head and closes his eyes, the true magnitude of what he just did finally sinking in. He bonded Louis. They’re mates now - true and proper mates. He’s smiling before he knows it, heart full with love and warmth for the sweet creature in his arms. 

“Harry,” Louis mumbles, voice slurred with exhaustion and confusion. 

“I’m here, my love,” Harry promises, kissing the top of his head and nosing into his hair. “Come back to me,” he whispers. 

“Did you do it?” he asks, eyes fluttering open, wide with hope and eagerness. 

Harry kisses his bond spot in response, worry bubbling up when Louis winces in pain. “Sorry, sorry, baby!” he frets, kissing his temple in apology. He starts smiling right after, too giddy to help himself. “I did it, baby. Mates. We’re mates.” 

A slow smile blooms across Louis’ face, like the sun rising on a perfect day. “I love you,” he murmurs, grinning wider than Harry has ever seen it.

“I love you,” he says right back, his own grin just as wide. He pulls Louis closer and wraps him up tight, feeling so unbelievably lucky to call this lovely omega his own. 

After his knot goes down and they both clean up, the newly mated couple return to the party together. Harry unabashedly shows off his omega’s new bite mark to everyone they see, kissing it every few minutes because he still can’t believe it’s there. 

They hold hands and neither of them let go.

When the party finally dies down around four in the morning, it no longer feels like the end. Or maybe it still is an end - an end of an era. 

After all, the end is just the beginning.

-

They graduate on June 12th, spending the day with their parents who came to see them ascend before retiring to the frat house for one last night together in Harry’s room. 

He moves out a day later, eyes brimming with tears as he and the other seniors leave their house keys on the table and their hearts in their throats. It’s so emotional, he even sees Josh crying, mumbling something about getting something in his eye on accident. 

Harry leaves through the front door for the last time ever, walking down the path to where Louis is waiting, leaning up against his car with a soft smile on his face. He opens his arms and lets Harry hug him for the next ten minutes, telling him he’ll be alright as they sway together on the sidewalk. 

They hold hands as Harry leaves the past four years behind him. 

On June 25th, 2015, Harry is officially drafted into the Golden State Warriors along with Niall. They’re going to stay in California. They spend the summer looking for apartments and hanging out with family and friends, skin getting tan and smiles never faltering. 

He’s still sad sometimes, like when Liam tells him that he and Zayn are moving to Seattle where Zayn’s family lives and where Liam got accepted into medical school, long hours of studying for his MCAT this past Spring and recruiting the freshmen to help quiz him paying off. And though he knows Liam will be settling in his own new life far, far away from him, he knows it’s still not an end for them, telling Liam to enjoy the rain and that he’ll always be the best partner Harry has ever had. 

Most of all, he just tries to adjust. 

A lot has changed in the past year and Harry knows things will only continue to change even more as they grow older and their world grows bigger. It’s the end of one chapter of his life but the story is just beginning. 

There is one thing that’ll never change though. 

He presses a kiss to the nape of Louis’ nape when he feels him stir, before dragging his lips down to his mating spot. 

“I love you,” he whispers, never able to say it enough. 

Louis leans into the touch, turning over in bed to smile dopily at him. His eyes are bleary with sleep but still as bright as the first time Harry saw them in Statistics class two years ago. They’re almost exactly the same actually, except now they’re filled with love as they gaze at Harry tenderly. “I love you,” he echoes.

He leans in and connects their lips with a soft sigh. 

One thing that’ll never change is how much he loves Louis. And how after all this time and probably until the end of the story, he always tastes like home. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, once again, from I Want It All by COIN
> 
> Find me at:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/falsegoodnight) | [tumblr](http://falsegoodnight.tumblr.com) | [fic post](https://falsegoodnight.tumblr.com/post/630338645805711360/theres-nothing-like-it-nothing-at-all-explicit)
> 
> Feel free to reach out or say hi! Or send me an ask on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/falsegoodnight) with your thoughts!


End file.
